


Гонщик

by Nemhain



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Разговор после того самого Гран-При Венгрии 2017. Пожалуй, один из самых непростых разговоров в жизни Макса.





	Гонщик

Это оказалось сложнее, чем сказать извинения в камеру. Куда страшнее и тяжелее, чем предстать пред очи Криса сразу после возвращения в паддоки: тут ответственность была ясна, она была только за себя, наказание будет справедливым и соразмерным его "деяниям". Начальство оценивает показатели и не имеет возможности руководствоваться своими привязанностями. А, надо сказать, гонку он не совсем слил. И, слава богу, у него еще будет треть сезона, чтобы показать команде, что он - может не только хуйню творить, но очки зарабатывать, и не один, а в команде. Что-то такое он понял из крепкой, понимающей и ободряющей хватки Хельмута на своем плече, вдруг оказавшегося рядом, когда он вылез из болида. Будто бы тот сказал "Бывает. Разберемся. Переживем".  
Но вот там, где начиналась сфера привязанностей и доверия, там, где лед был тонким, Макс не знал, что делать. Он все продумал, что и как надо сделать, ровно до того момента, как он непосредственно посмотрит в всегда сияющие карие глаза и … тут надо будет что-то говорить. А что - он не придумал. Ни одна правдивая фраза не казалась ему достаточно взрослой. А ситуация - да и сам он - лжи не терпела. Ему нравились их приятельские и доверительные отношения с Рикардо, он не хотел, чтобы они превратились в холодное уважение, как у него было с остальными гонщиками. С одной стороны, это была, как ни глупо это звучало, рядовая ситуация. С другой … что бы он сам в этой рядовой ситуации подумал и сделал-то на месте сокомандника? Вот-вот.  
Поэтому, войдя в номер на разрешающее "Заходи!" и застав Даниэля расположившегося в ожидающей позиции в кресле в дальнем углу комнаты, Макс замер и замолчал.

\- Ну что? - Даниэл не выдерживает первым.  
Потому что как, скажите на милость, это вообще может выдержать хоть кто-то? Это вам не штрафовать за нарушение правил дорожного движения, не воспитывать за кражу сигарет у отца и даже не пнуть нассавшего в любимые ботинки котенка. Макс сейчас выглядел куда как обезоруживающе котенка. Примерно, как пятилетка, надумавший побить в футбол со стенкой в квартире и разбивший любимую мамину вазу, которую ему как раз сегодня с утра наказали не бить. Но он был уверен, что ничего не случится: она же так безопасно стояла на столе в совсем другом краю комнаты! Рикардо этот взгляд знал: у него была сестра и друзья и в зеркале тоже видал.  
И все бы ничего, если б эта ваза не стоила миллионы и "мама" не зашла в комнату как раз в тот миг, когда мяч срикошетил в стол, ваза покачнулась, завалилась на бок и покатилась. И ровно пару секунд Макс еще надеялся, что она остановится. Наверное, надеялся.  
\- Я идиот, - развел Макс руками. - Я ужасно виноват.  
\- Ну заебись теперь! - всплеснул руками Даниэл.  
Злость и досада поднялись в нем снова, хотя он уж думал, что за время гонки слил весь яд... Он подскочил со стула, не в силах совладать с собой и желанием просто обложить этого малолетку матюками, чего тот, впрочем, не заслужил, и выскочил на балкон. Но тут же вернулся.  
\- Слушай… я не знаю, как так вышло. Не знаю! - Макс разом подрастерял всю твердость духа. - Вот реально. Боттас закрыл мне ход, я … а ты появился как из … неоткуда. А Крис сказал… А Дитрих тут …  
\- И ты по этому поводу ничего лучше не придумал, как въехать в меня? - прекратил поток звуков Даниэл: он говорил на австралийском, английском и американском, и иногда на итальянском, но голландский английский его сокомандника, когда тот волновался, был ему подвластен только процентов на тридцать.  
\- Я не специально!  
\- Еще бы ты специально, - ухмыльнулся австралиец. - Только как теперь всему паддоку тебя не бояться, не оглядываться через плечо, зная, что среди них рассекает такой вот любитель, который может просто "случайно" в кого угодно въехать? - в размеренном ритме выдал он. - Вот уж не знаю.  
Злоба тут же схлынула, будто кто затычку в полной грязной воды раковине вытащил, и ее всю всосало в слив. Как сразу после, еще на обочине трассы, когда он проорал Максу вслед первое, что в голову взбрело, и поприветствовал его следующий круг средним пальцем. Это орали горечь, разочарование и адреналин. Неделя подготовки - все зря. А уж что подумает Мэйтшитц вообще лучше не представлять. Хорнер им такой разбор полетов устроит… И машину жаль.  
Впрочем, сейчас жаль было другого участника драмы. Макс смотрел теперь загнанно, замолк, затих, даже взгляд отвел… Это был не тот гонщик, что мужественно принял вину перед камерами в прямой эфир и по-взрослому, по-мужски, обещал принять все последствия от своей команды и партнера. Это был девятнадцатилетний обалдуй, у которого просто не хватило опыта сориентироваться в ситуации, потому что … да тысячи могут быть этих потому что! Черт! Рикардо выдохнул:  
\- Послушай. Ты меня тоже извини. Ты - молодец. Ты смог собраться после этого ужасного старта и довести машину до финиша в очках. Ты правильно сказал там, когда журналюги начали вопросами своим тыкать, - он ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как Макс возвращает к нему свой взгляд. - Лузер бы так не смог.  
И тут Ферстаппен насупился. Дэниэл мысленно воздел очи доле: вот сейчас пойдет переворачивание столов. Он, блин, в Ред Булл не воспитателем и не психоаналитиком нанимался!  
\- Так кто я? - уточнил с нажимом Ферстаппен.  
\- Да гонщик ты, гонщик, - вздохнул Рикардо, потирая шею. Было ощущение усталости такое, будто гонку он-таки провел: все эти эмоциональные переживания и понимания выматывали не меньше. - Только это … изучи, что за фигню ты сотворил, и больше так не делай, а?  
\- Ага, - отозвался тот. - Я - лучший гонщик, - добавил он.  
\- Лучший тут я! - не согласился Даниэл.  
\- То-то я тебя сегодня на подиуме видел, - на автомате отозвался Макс, тут же в его глазах мелькнула тень понимания, что за хрень он ляпнул, но Даниэл пропустил это мимо ушей, парировав:  
\- Таблица - покажет.  
Ферстаппен нахально улыбнулся. Рикардо ответил тем же, подошел ближе и похлопал его по плечу, прежде чем обернуться к минибару в шкафу рядом.  
\- О. У тебя там еще яблочный сок остался? - поинтересовался Макс.  
\- Держи, - он протянул холодную стеклянную бутылку, сам удовольствовавшись минералкой. - Когда нам на экзекуцию?  
\- Хорнер сказал, что до Бельгии подождет. Им надо проанализировать.  
\- Ну, пусть…

Самолет у Макса был на следующее утро с раннего рано. И хоть его и скосило спать в детское время - сказывалось эмоциональное напряжение и гонка и, возможно, самый вкусный гуляш в его жизни - встал он минут за двадцать до такси с тем еще трудом. Тут уж было не до разглядываний себя в зеркало. Стараясь не забыть что-нибудь, Макс лихо попихал несобранные вещи в чемодан и сумку, нацепив по ходу первое, что под руку попалось, и выскочил к подъезду. Таксист посмотрел на него с некоторым недоумением, но Ферстаппен только зевнул и упал на заднее сидение, в надежде досмотреть по пути самый сладкий, предрассветный, сон.  
\- В аэропорт? - уточнил таксист.  
\- Ага. Спасибо, - кивнул юноша, закрывая глаза и отдаваясь в объятия полудремы.  
Таксист отправился, шум дороги начал убаюкивать, как вдруг голос венгра снова ворвался в блаженную негу с обеспокоенным вопросом:  
\- Прошу прощения, господин Ферстаппен, - Макс бы удивился, если бы его не узнали, - но с вами все в порядке?  
\- Да. Все ок. Надеюсь, у вас тоже… - зевнул он в кулак. Вот что-что, а болтать он не был настроен. Обычно этим страдали британские таксисты, но неужели тут повезло?  
\- Просто … - тут видимо познания венгра в английском закончились, потому что он замолк.  
\- Просто - что? - напрягся Макс.  
\- Просто посмотрите, - он ткнул в зеркало заднего вида. - Лицо, - объяснить точнее он, видимо, не мог.  
Верстаппен попрыгал по сидению, пытаясь поймать в "задник" свое отражение - другого зеркала у него, естественно, не было. В конце концов ему это удалось… и он не сразу понял, в чем дело-то, но сразу осознал, что что-то точно не так. Через пару секунд он додумался провести пальцем по правой брови. Потом по левой. И снова по правой. На пальцах осталось несколько остриженных волосков.  
\- Твою ж… - догадка молнией пронеслась в его мыслях. - Я его убью!  
Тут вдруг пиликнул телефон.  
"Счастливо добраться" - желал ему этот самый гад. И посылал самолетик.  
"Ты! Это что, смешно, что ли?!"  
"А то", - шутка и правда была в стиле Даниэля. Очень в стиле Даниэля. Скажи спасибо, что не проснулся лысым, Макс. А ведь он мог бы… "Не переживай, брови быстро отрастают".  
"А голова?!" - огрызнулся Ферстаппен.  
"Ты сперва догони, гонщик!" - ухмыльнулся ему желтой мордой смайла Рикардо.  
Макс застонал, откидываясь на сидение. Нет, ну это ж надо… Впрочем, сам молодец. Неужто он надеялся, что Даниэл так и забудет, не отомстив?  
И надо признать, это была смешная месть. А до Бельгии и в самом деле отрастет. А нет, так есть кепка.


End file.
